Duty Calls
by Yoneko Kimishima
Summary: Fearing that closeness to anyone will make him weak, Hiei has become a mercenary of Demon World to isolate himself. On his travels, he comes across a young woman who falls deeply in love with him. Too bad Hiei couldn't care less if she dropped dead.
1. Prologue: The Apprentice

**Beta-ed by: Last of the Star Makers**

I don't want any copyrighting issues so just to be safe I'll put a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters.**

_Duty Calls  
Prologue: The Apprentice_

A thin blanket of snow paved the terrain of Demon World. Clearly visible on the pure white sheen was a trail of crimson blood. At the end of the trail lay several carcasses of demons felled with a single slit to the throat. The one who was responsible for the corpses stood before his victims, smirking to himself; he was going to get paid around two thousand gold coins for what had been less than two minutes work. Yes, the life of a mercenary certainly had its perks.

The hired killer sheathed his sword and turned on his heels, staring out into the vast forest before him. Before going to retrieve his payment, he decided to leap through the trees, just for a brief sense of enjoyment. It was his reward to himself for a job well done. He leaned forward then pushed upward with his foot, landing gracefully on a sturdy branch. The mercenary leapt without concern from tree to tree, until he decided it was time to collect his wages. With one last, nimble leap he planted his feet on solid ground and sprinted over to the lair of his current employer.

The mercenary arrived at the lair quickly, due to his inhuman capabilities. He let himself inside by hopping through an open window. He saw that his employer was at a blackboard, writing down intricate calculations. The only sound in the room was her chalk tapping out the equations from deep within her mind. The mercenary scoffed at the fact that she had not noticed an intruder in her home. Sighing, he took a book from the bookshelf and skimmed it randomly. Once he realized how boring the material was, he shelved it and turned his eyes back to his employer. He smacked his forehead in exasperation when he saw that she was so immersed in her calculations that she still hadn't noticed him there. To get her attention, he cleared his throat rather loudly.

His employer tensed up, suddenly startled out of her world. She whipped herself around and adjusted her askew spectacles. "Good lord, Hiei!" she said nastily, a hand over her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Then be more aware of your surroundings," retorted Hiei, picking up a silver instrument from an end table. He tossed it up and down, which aggravated his employer.

"Ahh! Put that back!" she shrieked, bustling over to him. She attempted to snatch the delicate tool form Hiei, who merely moved his hand. "That's a very fragile piece of equipment! I need it for my research!"

"Hn." Hiei decided to entertain himself and threw the instrument high into the air, with no intention of catching it. His employer jumped up, seized the device, and put it back on the end table.

"Didn't you mother teach you any manners?" she snarled, pushing up her spectacles.

"As a matter of fact, she didn't." Hiei smirked.

She wagged her finger at him. "That's not a very nice tone to take with the one paying your wages. You did finish the task I gave you, right?"

"Yes. They're all dead."

"Impressive," she murmured quietly, holding her chin in thought. "Good work, Hiei! But I have some advice for you. Rudeness will not get you hired."

"Give me my payment and I'll go," said Hiei, ignoring that last statement. He did not wish to stay here any longer than necessary. He just wanted to get his gold and go back to the mercenary compound, where he could get a new assignment. His current employer released a huffy sigh.

"I swear you are the _rudest _mercenary I've ever hired." She turned her back on him and walked over another small table. Hiei saw her grab something off of it. When she turned around, a silk bag was in her palms. "All the ones I've hired before you have at least had enough respect for me to call me 'Miss Sayumi' and they certainly didn't barge in here and _demand _their wages. Furthermore–"

"If you continue to lecture me on how to do my job, I'll be sure to charge you extra for the time you make me waste here."

Miss Sayumi pursed her lips. "You certainly are a stubborn one, aren't you? Very well." She tossed the small bag to Hiei, who caught it with one hand. Hiei opened it slightly and peered inside. It was filled with gold coins. He tossed the bag up and down a few times. It seemed about the right weight. Miss Sayumi shot Hiei a dirty stare. "Just don't think I'm going to be hiring _you_ again. Not after that little display of incivility!"

Hiei shrugged. "I could easily get a higher paying job." He smirked as her face fell. "You have no power over me. I could kill right now if I really wanted to."

No more words were exchanged. Miss Sayumi looked at Hiei frightfully. Deciding he had done enough, Hiei turned his back to her and exited, pocketing his payment as he left.

Hiei eventually reached the mercenary compound, pushed the heavy doors open, and walked inside. The interior of the compound was not a place you'd want to accidentally wander into. It was dark and musty, with only three grubby windows providing faint traces of light. The floors and walls were entirely composed of stone, terrifying men and women alike were polishing their steels weapons, and to top it all off, there was an eerie feeling that permeated the air no matter where you went. Of course, to the mercenaries who worked and lived there, these conditions were fine, if not almost comfortable. Making his way past two men who were arguing over who was the faster killer, Hiei opened the door to the office of the mercenary leader.

No one knew his true name, of course. He had never given it to anyone. All those who worked beneath him simply referred to him as 'Cutthroat'. Without question, he was superior to them all. There had been some mercenaries who, in their arrogance, thought they could best him. They wound up dead before they even came close even to touching Cutthroat. His appearance complimented his intimidating reputation. A very tall, brawny man with big hands and one distinguishing mark–a scar shaped like an 'X' across his throat. No one was sure how he had survived the injury, let alone received it. Then again, no one had ever dared to ask him about it either.

Upon entering Cutthroat's office, Hiei slammed the door shut. The rugged leader of the mercenaries was gulping something down. When he banged his large mug on the table, he let out a contented sigh. Hiei could tell from the scent of the drink that it was Bottled Ambrosia, the latest Demon World delicacy. It was a rich wine, made from the blood of virginal human females. It was rumored to be the most expensive and delectable of wines in the entire Demon World, available only to high rollers on the black-market. Wiping his mouth with a fist, Cutthroat muttered, "What is it now, boy?"

Hiei scowled at him. He'd been working for Cutthroat over a year and he still called him 'boy'–it was degrading, almost humiliating. "I want another job."

Cutthroat chortled as he pulled out a dusty bottle from under his desk. He uncorked it and poured the crimson liquid into his large mug–more Bottled Ambrosia. "You're not the only one here that needs a job, boy," mumbled Cutthroat as he gently poured more wine into his mug, a feat that seemed surprising coming from a man of his size. He took a swig and hiccupped, droplets of the wine clinging to his graying beard. "You think you can just waltz on in here and ask for a job? Doesn't work like that, kid."

"I'm not _asking _you." snarled Hiei, his crimson eyes smoldering. "I'm _telling _you. I want another job, so it's in your best interest to get me one."

Cutthroat sighed gruffly. "You truly are one of the more troublesome ones, boy." Hiei's eye twitched at being called 'boy' again. "It's like killing is all you've got in your life. Like it's the only thing you can do. Am I right, boy?"

"My motives aren't your business," stated Hiei bluntly. He rolled his eyes in disgust as Cutthroat gulped down more Bottled Ambrosia and licked his lips. "Getting me more assignments is your business. Not sit on your ass drinking wine."

Cutthroat's hands turned into giant fists as he rose up from his chair. He glared intensely at Hiei, who glared fearlessly back. "Heh." Cutthroat let his hands relax, "You remind me of me when I was first starting out, boy." The mercenary leader casually sat back down, taking another large gulp of his wine. "Ok, you really want a job?"

"No, I just enjoy your company so much that I just had to come here," Hiei snapped.

Cutthroat laughed heartily. "You sure are something else," he shook his head, pouring his now empty mug full of Bottled Ambrosia once more. "Listen up, boy. Let's make one thing clear: you are going to do whatever job I give you, right?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is?"

"I don't care what it is."

"No matter who you have to kill?"

"As I said earlier, I don't care."

"No matter whom you must _not _kill?"

Hiei frowned. "Your little game is starting to bore me."

Cutthroat rubbed his hand behind his neck. "So you're giving me your word that you'll follow through with the assignment, no matter what it is?"

"I believe we've established that several times over."

"Very well." Cutthroat tossed his head back and downed the remaining wine from his mug. "Come back here tomorrow and I'll have it all ready for ya."

Hiei had not anticipated this. Tomorrow? Why should he have to wait until tomorrow? "Why can't I start today?"

"A key part of your assignment will arrive here tomorrow," explained Cutthroat, taking an absent sniff of the bottle.

"And that would be...?" Hiei wanted to know what could be so important. He couldn't help but wonder what was so crucial that it had to wait until tomorrow.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Just take it easy until then, boy."

Annoyed, Hiei stormed out of the office and decided he would retire to his quarters for the evening. Hiei walked down the grimy, stone halls of the mercenary compound, exchanging glares with some of his fellow co-workers and threatening to kill one in particular in their sleep. Hiei proceeded to his room and, after entering, slammed the door and collapsed onto his cot.

The living space was compact, but it didn't bother Hiei. Though he would gladly hop into a tree to rest, he stayed in that room, despite the foul smell and the absence of fresh air. The room, like the rest of the compound, had a stone floor and stone walls. If one were to simply add bars around the room, it would look much like a prison cell. As Hiei lied on his cot, he stared at the ceiling in thought.

His mind began to wander to why he had joined the compound in the first place. He remembered that before this, his job was working on the Demon World patrol. Finding humans that wandered accidentally into the Demon World and sending them back got boring really fast. Mukuro told Hiei that he could leave and go to the Human World, but he decided that he would stay in Demon World with her.

Before long, Hiei realized how close he had gotten to Mukuro. How he felt she understood him and how he felt he understood her. They shared a common pain, the absence of love. However, it soon became clear that Mukuro had found someone to love: Hiei. Upon discovering this, Hiei decided it was his time to leave.

It bothered him that someone would care for him that way. Closeness was a sign of weakness. Hiei believe Kurama was a prime example. He was a strong, ruthless demon once but as soon as he got close to his human mother, he became soft and merciful. Hiei scoffed at that closeness. Closeness would only make him turn soft as well. Hiei decided he couldn't be close to Mukuro. He had worked to hard to become the powerful demon he was and he wasn't going to throw it all away for some woman who understood his troubles. If she had really, really known the type of man he was, she would have never tried to become close to him.

Hiei turned on his side and his thoughts shifted. He thought of Yukina, who was still in the Human World searching for her brother. Hiei had told her countless times that he was dead, but Yukina refused to believe that. She kept insisting that he was alive and that one day they would be reunited. That was another reason Hiei had joined the compound. It would keep him preoccupied so he wouldn't stray off to visit her. Though he worried for his sister's safety, frequent visits there would only prove he was getting sentimental.

Being a mercenary was also quite easy for Hiei. Getting paid to kill was what made the job appealing. Hiei had little use for the money but he enjoyed being able to satisfy his bloodlust every day. Hiei's thoughts were interrupted as a blaring alarm went off. It was time for dinner. He rose from his cot. Perhaps some food would help him relax. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he left his quarters for the mess hall.

The following morning was chilly. Violent gusts of wind tore through the trees. Hiei, seemingly undisturbed by the frigid blasts of air, stood as still as a statue. In the distance, he could see Cutthroat approaching him, with a much smaller person in tow. As Cutthroat came closer, Hiei saw him walking with one of his gorilla-like hands on the shoulder of what appeared to be a teenage boy.

"What's with the brat?" said Hiei snidely, surveying the young man. He looked rather gaunt and frail, almost sickly. Hiei could have snapped the wisp of a boy in half, if he really wanted to.

Cutthroat laughed heartily. "This is Ryuta," he said, patting the boy's shoulder, causing him to wince. "He's my nephew."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You don't expect me to baby-sit, do you?"

The little color in Ryuta's cheeks vanished as he cast his eyes down. Cutthroat laughed again. "It's not exactly babysitting, boy." Cutthroat lifted his giant hand and patted the boy on his head, which could easily fit in Cutthroat's fist, Hiei noticed. "I want you to take him as your apprentice."

"I don't teach." Hiei said flatly.

Cutthroat laughed once more as he took his mammoth palm off the boy's head. "It's not really teaching. It's more like . . . supervising," he stated. He shifted his gaze from Hiei to Ryuta, then back to Hiei. "Ryuta already knows how to use a sword–taught 'm myself–but he's not quite ready to go on solo missions yet. For one year, you will accompany him on his jobs."

"This has to be a joke," scoffed Hiei. Surely Cutthroat wasn't seriously expecting him to watch over some puny little boy.

"I'm not joking," said Cutthroat in a grave tone. Ryuta's eyes moved around uneasily. Hiei was almost tempted to laugh. This boy was going to be a mercenary? That was a good one!

"Sorry," sneered Hiei, "but I don't waste my time on lost causes."

Cutthroat gave him a hard store. "You swore that you would take this job, boy."

"By job, I didn't think you meant watching over a scrawny weakling."

Ryuta suddenly became very preoccupied with staring at his shoes. "Ryuta might not look like much," said Cutthroat, glancing at his nephew, "but I assure you, he is promising."

Hiei shook his head. "He'd merely be a burden."

"He would be no burden. Ryuta is eager to learn the ways of the mercenary." He roughly nudged Ryuta in the ribs, who nearly fell over. "Aren't you, nephew?" Ryuta did not answer. Cutthroat rounded on Hiei. "Look here, boy. I don't care how much you seem to loathe this job. You wanted it and you've got it."

"And if I refuse?" said Hiei.

Cutthroat's face gained a twisted grin. "Your sister lives in Human World, am I right?"

Hiei flinched. How could he know . . . ?

"I have no sister," bluffed Hiei.

"Heh, she's a pretty little thing, too," taunted Cutthroat. "Red eyes just like yours."

Hiei's hand twitched over the hilt of his blade.

"It'd be a shame if someone was to kill her, wouldn't it?"

_Control yourself_, thought Hiei. _Don't give in even an inch!_

Cutthroat laughed deeply. "I've got some of my boys undercover in the Human World. With one command from me, they'll each take a shot at your beloved sister."

Hiei couldn't fight it anymore. He had unsheathed his sword and lunged for Cutthroat. Within seconds, Hiei was pinned to the ground, sword knocked from his hands and one arm behind his back. "Don't push your luck with me, boy," said Cutthroat, twisting Hiei's arm a bit.

"Bastard!" growled Hiei, trying to wriggle himself free without success.

"So . . ." drawled Cutthroat in a sinister voice, "what's it gonna be? Taking Ryuta under your wing or your sweet sister's death?"

Hiei stopped struggling to free himself.

" . . . When do I start?"

-_Yoneko Kimishima _


	2. Chapter 1: Life Lessons From Hiei

**Beta-ed by: Last of the Star Makers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters.**

_Duty Calls  
Chapter One: Life Lessons From Hiei_

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Get up."

Ryuta was facedown in the mud, his arms shaking violently as he tried to push himself up. Slowly, the boy managed to get to his feet, his shoulders quaking with every haggard breath.

_Pathetic_, thought Hiei with disdain.

Cutthroat had said that Ryuta knew how to wield a blade; that much was true. However, Hiei doubted the boy could have a promising future as a mercenary. The boy could not handle the level of strain that Hiei had placed on his body. Only two hours had passed by, yet Ryuta looked ready to collapse.

"You need to stay on your feet at all costs," reprimanded Hiei sternly. "Once you give an inch, the enemy will not hesitate to take advantage of that and take your life."

Ryuta, nearly choking on his labored breathes, found the energy to nod his head. "Yes, Hiei-sensei," he rasped.

Hiei scoffed. "Do it again."

Even with languid arms that shook from the effort, Ryuta managed to hold his sword in a defense stance. Hiei, his own weapon in hand, lunged at the boy. He was prepared to deliver a thrust but stopped at the last second. Ryuta had lost the power to stand and was lying on the ground. Hiei nudged the boy in the ribs with his foot. He didn't move. Exerting a bit more force with the foot, Hiei turned the boy over onto his back. He was unconscious.

"He's such a burden," thought Hiei aloud. With a sigh, he hoisted the limp Ryuta over his shoulder. Annoyed as he was, Hiei returned to the mercenary compound and placed the boy on the cot in his room. Once that was taken care of, Hiei decided to drop by the mess hall and see if there was anything worth eating that day.

The mess hall was the largest room in the compound, with long wooden tables and giant pots of steaming food, if you could call it that. Hiei walked over to where the pots were simmering and glanced inside the first one. It contained a hearty stew, prepared with large chunks of meat along with wild vegetables and herbs that were native to the Demon World. Ladling a sample of the stew, Hiei sniffed it briefly. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he dumped the contents back into the pot.

Hiei looked over at his fellow mercenaries, who were smacking their lips rather loudly. He wondered why people would willingly eat this garbage, much less enjoy it. Why, even in the Human World of all things, he had sampled types of food that had both an alluring smell and taste. He remembered one treat in particular—'iced cream' was what the humans had called it. Hiei licked his lips. Just thinking about it, he could almost taste the savory treat in his mouth. It had been well over a year since he had eaten any 'iced cream' but he could still remember its texture and flavor perfectly. Chocolate chip had been his favorite, especially when Yukina would hand him a large bowl of it drizzled in chocolate syrup and—

Hiei shook his head. Now was not the time to think about how his life once was. This was the new life he had chosen and this was the life he would continue living. He would continue being paid to kill, continue fulfilling his duties, and never regret the decision. He had been planning on staying in Demon World anyway, but he hadn't plan on leaving Mukuro's side. Once he finished Demon World Patrol duty, he realized how close the woman had become to his heart—and he hated it. He told her he was going on a journey and not coming back. Hiei remembered that she did not seem fazed. She had merely given him a distant gaze and said, "While you're going out, find yourself."

Hiei had never truly understand what Mukuro meant by that. He had a sense of self-identity already; he knew who he was. Women were strange creatures. With that last thought, Hiei turned on his heels and left the mess hall.

As soon as he stepped out, he saw Ryuta down the hall, back pressed against a wall. The feeble boy quaked terribly as two rugged mercenaries laughed at him. One was of very high stature, wearing a long overcoat, the collar of which covered his mouth. His companion was a rather robust fellow, his head absent of hair.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" said the taller of the two, his partner chortling. The tall man leaned over and flicked Ryuta on the nose. "This little half-pint, a mercenary?" He laughed merrily, and his friend joined in with his own little commentary:

"The boss must be gettin' soft," he sneered, giving Ryuta a dirty look. "Who woulda thought that a cut-throat like him would waste his time on a little toothpick like you?"

Hiei wondered if he should intervene before this turned ugly but decided against it. The boy had to learn to stand up for himself some time.

Both mercenaries cornering Ryuta laughed even harder as the meek boy murmured, "Please, go away . . ."

"Aww, ya hear that Hideki?" chirped the tall mercenary. "He said 'please' like a little gentleman."

Hideki snorted in the midst of his laughter. "And ya know what we do to gentlemen, right, Toshio?"

Toshio smirked and a dark look of blood-lust cast itself over his face.

Hiei merely watched on. It wasn't his battle to fight. Ryuta needed to handle this himself. After all, the boy would not grow if Hiei jumped in and taught those two numbskulls a lesson. Besides, if things got too out of hand, Hiei would get involved; Cutthroat would not be pleased if Ryuta died while in his care. Toshio cracked his knuckles.

WHAM

A large fist made contact with Ryuta's cheek, causing him to hit his head against the stone wall. Toshio then punched the boy in the ribs, who hacked blood onto the stony floor in response. Ryuta fell forward onto his knees, whimpering as he trembled. Hideki came over and yanked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. Ryuta began to thrash violently, momentarily finding new strength as he tried to break free from the grip. Hideki then slammed Ryuta against the wall, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Toshio kicked Ryuta hard in the gut and Hiei saw tears streaming down the boy's cheeks.

"No more!" he pleaded. "Please stop . . ."

The two mercenaries did not listen, continuing to pummel the boy, punching here and there, adding a few kicks where they deemed appropriate. Once the two had finished throttling him, Ryuta was a bruised and bloody mess, lying as still as a corpse on the floor.

Before walking away, Toshio turned around and glared at Ryuta's face. "Tch, pathetic, kid. Didn't even fight back. Not even one measly punch." Disgusted, Toshio spit on his bloody face and followed after Hideki.

Once the two left, Hiei casually walked over to where Ryuta was. He kneeled down to check the boy's condition. Ryuta had already been a mess from his training but now his older purple and red-spotted bruises were accompanied by newer cuts and darker spots were more bruises would soon show through. His face was a mixture of blood, saliva, and tears. "Hiei-sensei . . ." he wheezed, his eyes only half open.

"Why didn't you fight back?" questioned Hiei, propping Ryuta up against the nearby wall. Ryuta did not respond; he didn't even move, merely blinking his eyes occasionally. "Why?" demanded Hiei, using a stronger voice. Ryuta remained silent. Hiei was getting irritated. "Answer me or I will personally make sure you can never mate."

"I couldn't," he murmured, resting his aching head against his arm. "I just couldn't."

"No, you simply chose not to," corrected Hiei. "The question is, why?"

Ryuta gave a limp shrug. "I . . . I was scared, Hiei-sensei. I didn't want to try and fight those guys. I mean, they could have killed me."

"Hn. It seems they could have killed you anyway, regardless of whether you decided to fight back or not. Consider yourself lucky that you're still breathing in either case." Hiei brought his hand to his neck and ripped off the white scarf that had been wrapped around it. He placed it in Ryuta's open hand. "Wipe the blood off your face—you're a complete mess."

Shuddering, Ryuta found the strength to sit up on his own and scrubbed at his dirty face with Hiei's scarf; the white material retaining red blotches. Hiei was about to go, but Ryuta's voice stopped him. "Hiei-sensei," said Ryuta, his voice muffled by the scarf. Setting it in his lap, he looked Hiei in the eyes. "Why . . . why didn't you help me?"

Ryuta must have seen Hiei there, watching as the other two beat on him with joy. "It wasn't my place to interfere," Hiei replied shortly.

"But . . ." mumbled Ryuta, casting his eyes down, "were you really just going to watch as they beat me senseless?"

Hiei looked at Ryuta, his face as impassive as ever. "Listen to me, boy, and listen well," commanded Hiei. Ryuta made eye contact with him to show that he was paying attention. "You can't expect someone to be there to fight your battles for you. Your uncle wanted me to train you so that you would be able to go on solo missions. However, this goal seems like a lost cause, considering the fact that you don't even stand up for yourself."

Hiei paused briefly and looked at his own bandaged right hand; he touched it gingerly. "There won't always be someone there for you," continued Hiei, nostalgia prevalent in his crimson eyes. "You need to learn to be alone. You have to accept that this is a kill or be killed world. You cannot rely on others; you must trust only yourself. You must fight your own battles. You can't trust your supposed allies—they could turn on you in a second. You must learn to be able to handle yourself so that you can manage survival on your own. Until you can accomplish that much, you can never be a mercenary."

Ryuta stared in awe. He seemed dumbstruck. "Wow . . . I . . . thank you, Hiei-sensei."

"Don't thank me," Hiei reprimanded, "Just make sure that this doesn't happen again. Understood?"

"Yes, Hiei-sensei . . ."

-_Yoneko Kimishima_


	3. Chapter 2: Politeness

**Beta-ed by: Last of the Star Makers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters.**

_Duty Calls_  
_Chapter Two: Politeness_

Frigid winds blew through the bare trees as winter made its subtle presence known in the Demon World. This chilly air and pure white snow reminded Hiei of his mother's homeland, where it was winter all year long. Whenever he thought of the realm of the Ice Maidens he only thought of the color white, for that was practically all that one could see. There were flurries of snowflakes and small cottages barely looming out of the cloud-covered gloom but other than that, there was nothing. It was miraculous to see an Ice Maiden out in the open, since they were apprehensive and timid creatures by nature. The only Ice Maiden Hiei could ever remember seeing roaming about her homeland so carefree was Yukina.

She wasn't like the others. Yukina often went outside and played with the animals that would rarely show up near the woods. In contrast to the white snow and naked trees, her face was full of life and her big crimson eyes made her entire face glow with its own radiance. She was like a small candle that lit up the snowy, empty woods with her cheerful smile and occasional laugh. Hiei almost lost himself in his thoughts until a large wad of snow fell onto his head; he looked up and glared at the tree branch as he shook the snow out of his hair. He wondered if such things had a life of their own.

Staring straight ahead, he saw Ryuta sitting on his knees in the snow; he was biting his lip and wincing as he patted some snow onto his bruised flesh.

"Hiei-sensei?" he asked as he looked up at his mentor.

Hiei grunted in acknowledgement.

"Can I rest for a moment?"

Hiei pursed his lips. "Would your enemies allow you to take a rest?"

"Uh...no?"

"Precisely. Get up and do it again." Hiei had no time for his whining. In the Demon World, one was never allowed to take a rest. One was always on guard, watching their own back in order to survive. The natural order of Demon World was to kill or be killed—that was the rule for survival.

"Oi, Hiei!" a harsh voice exclaimed. Hiei shot a glance over his shoulder. The silhouette of a muscular man stood in the doorway of the mercenary compound. "The boss wants a word with ya—and bring the kid along."

Hiei scoffed and faced Ryuta. With a curt nod, he gestured for the boy to follow him.

Hiei entered Cutthroat's office with Ryuta trudging fearfully behind. The beefy man sat behind his desk, his face serious and his eyes dark.

"You have business with me?" questioned Hiei, folding his arms.

"Ah yes," said Cutthroat in his gruff voice. His eyes glanced over Hiei's shoulder. "Ryuta, boy, where are you?"

Ryuta sheepishly stepped forward, gulping as he stared down at the floor. "Here, Uncle," he mumbled in a weak voice.

"For God's sake boy, look up!"

Ryuta did as he was told, although his eyes tended to wander every few seconds.

"Yes, well, the reason I called you both in is because Ryuta has a job tomorrow."

Ryuta's face blanched while Hiei raised a fine brow. "You honestly think he could handle it?" Hiei remarked frankly, "The boy can barely hold a sword, let alone use it to protect himself."

"Experience makes the best teacher, boy," said Cutthroat, wagging a finger at Hiei.

"Sounds more like you're trying to kill him off," muttered Hiei, which caused Ryuta to cringe.

"I think a job would be a great learning experience for Ryuta. This way he'd know what is expected of a mercenary. After all, what better way to get someone focused than to put their life on the line?"

Ryuta's face lost all color; Hiei noticed the boy's entire body had gone tense. "Or it could possibly scare him off from wanting to pursue this line of work," countered Hiei, face as impassive as ever. "The boy has been under my training for a mere number of days. Come now, you're a mercenary leader—surely you aren't foolish enough to think that the boy stands a chance in hell on a job."

Cutthroat got a rather twisted smile on his face. "I know. Yes, I figure that Ryuta wouldn't last two minutes on a regular job." Ryuta bore a look of shame as his cheeks reddened. "However, this job is nothing like what I've sent you on, boy. Besides, I'm sending you with him so it's not like I'm throwing him to a pack of wolf demons."

"My presence is irrelevant," Hiei told him. His eyes surveyed the boy next to him before locking onto Cutthroat's. "The chances of the boy dying are still high." Ryuta gulped and looked rather queasy. "Forcing me to go with him on jobs eliminates neither the injury nor death factor. There's no point in sending the boy given his current abilities. Perhaps in a few months' time—"

"It's not up to _you_," snarled Cutthroat, a vicious glitter in his eyes. Cutthroat normally had the patience for Hiei's snippy remarks—when he was drunk, that is. The murderous intent in Cutthroat's eyes almost made Hiei flinch. Almost.

_Someone hasn't had his bottle today_, thought Hiei, trying not to look intimidated by the bigger mercenary.

"Ryuta is going," said Cutthroat, gnashing his teeth. "You are going with him. End of story."

Hiei decided not to try and provoke the livid mercenary further. There was no reason at this point; it would only waste time.

"Erm, Uncle?" came a meek voice. Hiei glanced to his left. He'd nearly forgotten the boy was here, with his low-level aura and quiet demeanor.

"What is it?" said Cutthroat, his previous anger fading.

"Uh, you see ..." Ryuta was beginning to look as if he'd regretted speaking at all.

"Spit it out!" commanded Cutthroat, his patience thinning.

The startled Ryuta nodded. "R-right. I was wondering what...what the details of the job were."

"Oh." The large mercenary leader cleared his throat. "Your job is simple. You are to infiltrate a castle north of here and take the necklace of their princess. Apparently, it's some key to their treasure or something stupid like that—I don't know, that's what the guy with the job request told me."

_That's it?_ Hiei scoffed at the thought of doing such a trivial job. _That'll be simple. Maybe the boy could handle it._

Ryuta nodded. "Yes ... thank you, Uncle."

"Go get something to eat," said Cutthroat, in an ordering voice. "And after that, train."

"Yes, Uncle."

Cutthroat dismissed his nephew along with Hiei. As soon as they were out of earshot, Hiei said, "Why do you submit yourself to that idiot?"

Ryuta looked up at Hiei quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, do you let the man dictate your every move?" Hiei had noticed any time that Ryuta had talked to his uncle he would be agreeing with him or asking him a question. Cutthroat must have been pleased to have such an obedient boy at his disposal. It was a pity that he wasn't very useful when it came to anything relating to mercenary life.

"It's just easier that way," murmured Ryuta, shrugging as he walked into the cafeteria. Hiei followed close behind; he wasn't quite done with the boy yet. Not that he cared or anything. Pushovers were near the top of the list of things he hated most and if he was going to continue working as a Demon World mercenary, he was not going to do it with a pitiful yes-man.

"So you're a coward then?" challenged Hiei, grabbing a tray. He figured it would take such a challenge to turn the mouse into a man.

"I ...I wouldn't put it quite like that." Ryuta tried to avoid the conversation by reaching for a plate of fried ox meat. "I just don't want to argue with him."

"And why is that?" Hiei swiped the plate of ox meat off Ryuta's tray and placed it on his own.

"Because," mumbled Ryuta, reaching for another plate of meat, "I try to avoid conflict." Ryuta quickly shuffled away from Hiei once he set his plate down. He wanted this conversation to stop. Frankly, Hiei scared him. Hmm, now which vegetable ...

"Avoid conflict?" snorted Hiei. "Logic says that you should've picked a different career choice." As soon as Ryuta had grabbed a small bowl full of vegetables, Hiei took it from him and set it on his own tray. Sighing quietly, Ryuta reached for a new bowl.

"Well, I don't really want to be a mercenary," confessed Ryuta, practically running toward an empty table. It was futile, though, since Hiei followed him there anyway. As soon as he sat down, Ryuta stuffed his mouth with food. That way, Hiei wouldn't expect him to talk.

"If you don't want to be a mercenary, then why are you here of all places?" probed Hiei.

Ryuta stuffed a thick piece of meat in his mouth. This was proving to be difficult. Did Ryuta take some sort of pride in being an obedient little boy? Hiei occasionally took bites at his ox meat, but didn't cease confronting Rytua with snide remarks; he was trying to unleash the boy's inner backbone. Hiei met with little success, deciding inwardly that if the boy did have said backbone that it was buried beneath mounds of weakness. And they were really big mounds.

"Ryuta, what would you say if I tried to kill you?" said Hiei coolly, half-curious though he was certain he knew what the answer would be.

Ryuta dropped his food while Hiei continued eating as though he had said nothing.

"Well?"

"Umm, I...uhh, please don't kill me?"

Hiei gave Ryuta a hard stare before turning back to his excuse of a meal. "It's that kind of attitude that'll get you eaten alive."

Ryuta frowned and stopped eating.

"All this 'please' and 'thank you' garbage has to stop if you're going to be a mercenary. What manners did for you outside of here, I cannot say. However, in here no one gives a damn how courteous you. Saying 'please' and 'thank you' to people here will not get you the respect you need to stay alive. It's far more likely that you'll make enemies that way."

Ryuta muttered something about not being hungry anymore and practically bolted out of the cafeteria. Hiei groaned as he tossed out the remainder of his meal. It was obvious the boy wasn't changing any time soon. He was thankful that the job they had was merely retrieving a necklace. After all, how badly could Ryuta screw that up?

-_Yoneko Kimishima _


	4. Chapter 3: Hesitation

**Beta-ed by: Last of the Star Makers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters.**

_Duty Calls  
__Chapter Three: Hesitation_

Cold rain drenched Ryuta's clothes, the weight of them increasing as he forced himself to trudge through the mud. He knew he had to keep going; this was his very first job in the mercenary field, and his uncle would be peeved if he did not succeed.

The chilling rain and wild winds didn't seem to bother Hiei, who was sprinting at a very fast pace several hundred feet away from him. Suddenly Hiei turned on his heels, glaring back at Ryuta.

"Hurry up," he said, sounding rather annoyed. "If you can't keep up, I won't hesitate to leave you behind."

"Y-yes, Hiei-sensei!" Ryuta called back, pushing his legs past their limit as he tried to catch up to his master. He knew that he would never catch up to Hiei, for the demonic quickness Hiei possessed was unsurpassable. Nonetheless, Ryuta urged his weak body to keep on going.

About thirty minutes passed before Hiei finally stopped and turned around, waiting for Ryuta to catch up. The boy collapsed to his knees at Hiei's feet, endurance completely drained. His stomach churned, his leg muscles tight and burning as he gasped for air.

"Hn, maybe you're not utterly useless after all," mused Hiei, peering down on Ryuta. "It's remarkable to think that you didn't get completely left behind."

Ryuta opened his mouth to thank Hiei, but instead he doubled over and made a horrible retching noise. Hiei looked at him with disgust as the boy wiped traces of vomit from his lips. Perhaps the strain from trying to keep up with him had taken more of a toll than Hiei first thought. Ryuta clearly wasn't ready to continue on.

But Hiei didn't care. If the boy couldn't stand on his own two feet, he deserved to fall. However, Cutthroat would be furious if his nephew died. And that meant possible harm to Yukina. Hiei refused to have her blood on his hands, so he would push Ryuta on but—if the situation became too much for his pupil to handle—Hiei would intervene. But only if he was certain to boy was going to die.

"Get up or I'll run you through with my blade," Hiei threatened, frowning impatiently at Ryuta, who was still on his knees looking as vulnerable as ever.

Struggling, Ryuta managed to get on his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks from his aching muscles. "Hiei-sensei . . ." Ryuta bit his lip, choking back the pain in his legs, "Have we arrived?"

Hiei nodded and glanced over his shoulder. A dark, morbid castle loomed in the distance. Two towers were on either side of it, each with an eerie spire on the top, which seemed to pierce the sky.

"Let's go," commanded Hiei with a jerk of his head.

"Yes, sensei."

Ryuta inhaled the air sharply, his legs trembling under his weight. The rain poured harder, making it even more difficult for Ryuta to continue onward. But he had to do it. His uncle would be displeased if he didn't.

As he came nearer to the castle, Ryuta noticed that all the plant life around the area was dead and wilted. Hiei leapt up into a tree, and Ryuta followed, nearly falling off the branch he landed on.

Hiei removed the white bandana around his forehead and Ryuta saw what appeared to be a gash across his mentor's forehead. He watched Hiei with transparent curiosity and his breath hitched when he saw the skin on his forehead separating. When the skin finished moving, Ryuta realized that the strange object now staring unblinkingly forward was a purple eye. It had a menacing glow to it as Hiei stared intently at the vacant tower before them.

"The princess is inside her chambers," he stated calmly. "She's sleeping, but still wearing the necklace. There are many guards right outside her door." He turned to Ryuta. "The best way to go about this is for you to kill her. Stifle her mouth in case she screams and slit her throat. And make sure to keep your energy masked; it should be a simple enough task."

Ryuta looked horrified. The thought of actually killing someone made him feel sick inside. He'd never really wanted to be a mercenary, yet here he was on his uncle's orders about to kill Demon World nobility. And it was all for a mere necklace.

"I-I don't know if I can, Hiei-sensei," admitted Ryuta, his throat going dry.

"You can and will," asserted Hiei. He pointed to a large, open window that was a few feet away from them. "Now go."

Slowly, Ryuta maintained his balance on the slippery tree branch and got to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he began to cloak his demon energy so as to not let the guards know he was entering. Cautiously, he leapt onto the ledge of the window and climbed in. Hiei monitored the boy from the tree branch.

Ryuta walked on his tiptoes, careful not to trip over anything. Hiei wouldn't be too happy with him if he blew the whole mission on a clumsy mistake. His eyes focused in the dark and he could make out a large bed with a small figure lying inside of it. Before continuing on, Ryuta glanced around the room.

The first thing he noticed was a large mirror with a golden frame. He peered inside it and saw himself. He had gotten a little taller over his training with Hiei but he still hadn't acquired much visible muscle. He still looked like a scrawny, underfed boy with scruffy hair. He shook his head, looking back at the sleeping princess.

The only noise was the harsh rain and the sleeping girl's quiet breaths. Ryuta drew closer to her, his hand reaching in his pocket for a small dagger. His fingers fumbled over the hilt of it before he finally pulled it out. The silver blade gleamed in the darkness. He advanced closer to the slumbering girl, swallowing hard as he heard the guards conversing just outside her door. He knew he had to move fast, before he was discovered.

Ryuta was right beside the bed. His heart pounded in his head. He glanced at the sleeping princess in her bed. And he felt great shame consume him.

Sleeping in this luxurious bed was a long-haired little girl with chubby cheeks. Hanging around her neck was a gold chain with a large, rather unusual pendant attached to it.

Ryuta's lip quivered. He had already been nervous and reluctant about killing the princess, but now that he knew she was just a child, he felt himself breaking down. His eyes went from her soft face to the dagger enclosed in his right hand.

_Do it_, he told himself. _I have to do it. For Uncle, for Hiei-sensei . . . _Ryuta's right hand shook as he raised it over the small girl's throat. His other hand went to cover her mouth, as Hiei had suggested, but he stopped when he saw her nose wrinkle, her mouth starting to open. His pulse quickened.

However, the girl released a high-pitched yawn and smacked her lips before resuming her slumber. Ryuta let out the breath he had been holding in relief. He brandished his dagger once more and held it before the girl's throat. He had to kill her. He knew he did. But she was just a child. Ryuta gazed at her youthful face and felt guilt gnawing at him. She was an innocent child and here he was, ready to take her life.

He was in position.

All he had to do was slash.

Ryuta lowered his head, the metal of the dagger almost touching the princess's throat.

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry . . ." he whispered, grip tightening on the dagger's hilt.

Time froze as he stood poised for the kill, seconds, inches away from taking her life.

But he couldn't do it.

He lifted his hand up and put the dagger away in its tiny scabbard. Shoving it into his pocket, he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. The glint of the gold chain caught his eye.

Maybe he could carefully remove it from her neck without having to harm her. Upon closer examination, Ryuta found that the clasp of the necklace was near the side of her neck.

Getting on his knees, Ryuta reached out for the small clasp.

Eyelashes fluttered. The next thing Ryuta saw was large blue eyes staring at him.

The princess shrieked and flailed her arms. "Guards!" she screamed, completely terrified. Ryuta tried to run but ended up slipping. As he met the wooden floor, he discovered his wet clothes had left a trail of water on the floor. He mentally scolded himself for being such a fool.

The guards had burst through the doors, each clad in black armor wielding a variety of weapons. Ryuta scrambled to his feet, terrified for his life. He was surrounded.

"Kill him!" shouted a tall, beefy guard. He raised his axe proudly. "Kill the man who dared to touch our Princess Emi!"

"Kill him!" agreed his fellow guards, taking up the cry.

The princess hid under her covers, shaking like mad as Ryuta pulled out his own weapon and crouched defensively.

"ATTACK!" commanded the axe-wielder, charging forward.

Ryuta raised his sword, blocking the brunt blow of the axe but a foot met with his ribs in a powerful kick. His back hit the cold, stone wall but he quickly got to his feet. Lunging forward, he managed to stab one of the guards in the stomach, but another punched him hard in the face, and Ryuta's sword slipped out of his grasp as the attack fell him to the ground.

The guard whose armor he had managed to pierce Ryuta's sword from where it stuck in his chain mail and threw it out the window. He charged at Ryuta, seizing him tightly by the throat. Ryuta bit his lip as the guard's grasp tightened.

"Kill! Kill! Kill him!" roared the other guards, waving their weapons around with joy.

Ryuta kicked and struggled but it was no use. The one gripping his throat shook him around like a rag doll.

"Hope you had a good day, punk," taunted the guard, "because it was your last one!"

His grip was strong, and despite the screaming pain in Ryuta's legs, he continued to kick at the guard, hoping he could free himself. He felt all the oxygen leaving his body. He felt light-headed. The jagged, filthy nails of the guard broke the skin of Ryuta's neck; his blood trickled down the side of it.

Without thinking, without even meaning to, Ryuta bit down hard on the guard's fingers. The man yelped, and Ryuta's body hit the ground. Ryuta got to his feet, and pulling out his dagger. He ran towards one of the guards. A sharp pain shot across his leg and Ryuta fell to his knees, clutching at it and screaming in pain.

The guard before him laughed and pulled Ryuta up by his unruly hair. He placed his sword by Ryuta's neck.

"Shall we make this quick, boss?" he asked in a gravely voice.

The guard with the axe, who was the apparent 'boss' of the guards, shook his head.

"Not just yet," he said, his eyes glittering with malice, "let's have some fun and play with him for a while." His malevolent expression faded for a moment as he heard loud sobbing coming from beneath the covers of the princess's bed.

"Shin, get Princess Emi out of here."

The guard closest to the door nodded and threw the covers off the little girl. She was trembling and crying uncontrollably. Shin lifted her up by her underarms and escorted her out into the hall.

The man holding the blade to Ryuta's neck smirked and threw him to the ground. Ryuta tried to get up but a guard stepped on his back. He cried out in anguish.

"You're disgusting," snarled the guard, grinding his heel into Ryuta's back. "You got some nerve coming here to attack a small girl just because you can't defend yourself. That's low, even for a demon."

Ryuta groped for his dagger. His fingers met the cold metallic end. With a quick movement, he stabbed the guards in the ankle and rolled out from under his foot. Ryuta got back to his feet and jumped onto the bed. There were about six guards in the room, each carrying a weapon and looking at him with murder on their minds.

_Hiei-sensei was right. I need to fight. I have to fight or they'll kill me._

Throwing caution to the wind, Ryuta decided pure impulse could get him through this. He leapt from the bed straight toward a guard and plunged his dagger into his throat. Retracting his weapon, he heard frantic yells and felt several pairs of hands grabbing for him. He ducked and rolled across the floor, his back pressed against the bed.

The guard with the punctured throat rushed toward Ryuta, his blade fully extended. The sword was about to hit his face. Ryuta turned his head and the sword wedged into the framing of the bed. With a sweeping kick, he knocked the guard off balance, causing him to fall hard to the ground. Ryuta stood up and prepared to thrust his dagger into his heart.

He hollered in agony when an axe bit into the soft flesh of his back, ripping the tender muscles as easily as it would silk. He nearly fell to his knees, but Ryuta wouldn't let that happen. He rounded on the guard with the axe and drew his arm back, extending it quickly forward with the intent to stab.

His wrist was caught with the dagger a mere inch from the guard's abdomen. A malicious smile on his face, the man kneed Ryuta in the stomach, causing him to hack up blood. The guard threw Ryuta to the ground and flipped his axe so that the long, blunt hilt was readily accessible.

Ryuta felt unbearable pain as the axe's hilt crashed onto his forearm, fracturing the bones inside. His dagger left his hand and slid across the floor under the bed.

The other guards crowded around Ryuta. "You're outnumbered and outmatched, kid," sneered one of the guards.

"How 'bout ya just lie there and let us kick ya around for awhile?" Another suggested.

The head guard grabbed Ryuta by the back of the neck and slammed him against the stone wall. His right arm still searing with pain, Ryuta tried punching with his left but the guard blocked him with ease, engulfing his hand in a fist. Pinning the boy against the wall with an elbow, the guard struck Ryuta's wrist with the hilt of his axe.

It snapped.

Ryuta felt tears streaming down his blood spattered cheeks.

"Aww, the baby's cryin'," taunted the guard pinning Ryuta. "We should fix that." He flipped the axe back around. "I'll make it quick," he reassured Ryuta, holding the axe above his head.

_I'm really going to die._

"You're finished, punk!"

Ryuta shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the axe to pierce his skull.

A disgusting, sputtering noise was heard. Ryuta felt his body slide to the cold floor. He opened his eyes and saw the guard had been decapitated; his blood spurting everywhere, The guard's limp, headless body fell before Ryuta. Standing before him, wielding a bloodied katana, was Hiei.

Gasping for air, Ryuta managed to say, "H-Hiei-sensei!"

"There's another one!" exclaimed a guard, swinging his mace above his head.

He tried to hit Hiei with it, but the fire demon's superior speed allowed him to maneuver rapidly around the room, killing each of the guards before Ryuta could even blink. Blood gushed from the various decapitated necks, splattering both Ryuta's and Hiei's faces.

As the last corpse fell, Hiei nonchalantly wiped his face off with the sleeve of a dead guard, the arm falling with a dull thud to the floor when he released it.

"H-Hiei-sensei! Thank you so much! I—"

"You failed," said Hiei coolly, moving to stand over the fallen boy.

Abashed, Ryuta looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It was a menial task," Hiei spat, "All you had to do was kill the girl, but you went and tried and be the hero."

Ryuta avoided looking into all three of Hiei's eyes.

"Maybe I was wrong about you; you _are _useless." Hiei glanced over his shoulder toward the open door.

"Wait here."

Hiei walked out the door without another word, his katana still drawn. Ryuta wanted to know where Hiei was going. Would he just to leave him here to die? With what little strength he had, he rolled onto his side toward the door and gazed into the hallway.

At the end of the corridor Ryuta saw Shin standing before Princess Emi, a steel spear in his hands. With a second his blood was drenching the carpeted floor. Princess Emi shrieked, wailing loudly as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" she begged desperately. Quickly, she unclasped her necklace and threw it to Hiei's feet. She proceeded to get on her knees and bow to him. "J-j-j-just take it! I-I don't care! Please, just please, don't kill me!"

Ryuta watched attentively. She gave Hiei the necklace so there was no need to kill her, and there were no further signs of guards coming so they were in the clear. Ryuta waited for Hiei to immediately return and tell Ryuta it was time to go.

But he didn't.

Hiei raised his katana.

And just like that, he killed her.

Hiei tucked the necklace into the pocket of his cloak and walked towards Ryuta. Ryuta was horrified. How could Hiei just kill a child like that? It was maddening to think someone could do that, or so Ryuta thought.

Rolling away from the doorframe, he waited for Hiei to return.

Once Hiei stepped inside, he grabbed the sheets from the late Princess Emi's bed and wiped his sword clean.

"Never did like whiners," said Hiei to no one in particular, sheathing his blade. He kneeled down before Ryuta, who flinched involuntarily. "Can you stand up?"

It took Ryuta a moment to register what he had said. "I-I think so, Hiei-sensei. But my left wrist and my right arm are broken."

Hiei grabbed Ryuta roughly by his collar and pulled him to his feet. "Come along," he said, leaping nimbly out the window. Ryuta walked toward the windowsill in great pain: his wrist and arm broken, his back wound gushing blood and his legs threatening to collapse beneath him. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he glanced over his shoulder and gave the lifeless, bloody corpse of the little princess a final look.

Ryuta jumped from the window, landing hard on his ankles. Hiei sheathed Ryuta's sword for him, knowing the boy couldn't exactly use his arms.

"I'm feeling unusually generous, so I'll slow my pace for you given your condition," stated Hiei. He ripped off his cloak and wrapped it around Ryuta's chest and back. "That should help the bleeding for now; consider yourself lucky I decided to save you."

"Y-yes." Ryuta bowed his head. "Thank you, Hiei-sensei."

"Hn. Don't thank me; just get your act together before you end up being another demon's punching bag."

Ryuta nodded and followed Hiei back to the mercenary compound. Once they had finally gotten there, Ryuta looked straight ahead and saw a limp body before the compound.

"Hiei-sensei!" he said, trying to get his master's attention.

Hiei turned on his heels.

"What is it?" he seethed. Hiei had lost all patience with Ryuta. All he had to do was kill the little girl, but he had chickened out. Ryuta was clearly not cut out to be a mercenary, yet Cutthroat insisted otherwise. Whatever potential Cutthroat saw in Ryuta was laughable.

"There's a body there," he said, barely able to point his finger.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "And that matters to me why?"

"D-do you think we should go check it out?"

Hiei sighed feeling very put out. "If you'll shut up, then yes."

Ryuta trailed along behind Hiei as they approached the body. The person was wearing baggy gray pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. Their mousy brown hair just touched the back of their neck. Hiei used his foot to roll person onto their back; their face was caked in mud, but he could see an ugly, deep cut across their chin. He scrutinized the face closer. It appeared to be a young man.

"I-is he alive?" asked Ryuta, genuinely concerned.

Hiei on the other hand, could care less, but wanted to keep Ryuta quiet. "Yes," he said slowly. "His energy is faint, but it's still there." Hiei started toward the compound doors to inform Cutthroat their mission was complete.

"Hiei-sensei, shouldn't we help him?" queried Ryuta, noticing the various gashes and bruises on the young man's body.

Hiei stopped walking. Ryuta watched his back for an answer.

"No."

With that, he stepped inside, slamming the door behind him.

Hiei leaned against the wall before going to Cutthroat's office. _What an idiot_, he thought, recalling the day's events. _All he wants to do is help people. Fool. How can he expect to be of help to anyone when he can't even help himself?_

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted as the compound door burst open. Trudging inside was none other than Ryuta; the young man they had found outside slung over his shoulder. Unable to stand on his fatigued legs, Ryuta fell forward, the unconscious young man's body on top of him.

"Please . . . help him, Hiei-sensei," urged Ryuta, his eyes closing.

Hiei smacked his forehead with a hand, drawing it down his face in irritated exasperation before walking over to hoist both young men over his shoulders.

Cutthroat had better give him a raise for this.

-_Yoneko Kimishima_


End file.
